1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heating devices and more specifically to windmill heaters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The principle of using a windmill to convert wind energy into some form of useful work is old. Windmills have been used to mill grain, to drive water pumps, to drive electric generators and alternators, to drive turbines and the like.